Struggle
by RenegadeCo
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case in Philadelphia when they meet Jen Stradman, a quick witted young woman who knows a bit more about things than they know but not enough about their entire world, and one of the brothers realize that nothing good lasts forever.
1. A Different Kind of Evil ::

**Ch1**

Alanna Cardoza sighed as she walked up to her apartment building unlocking the door, and stepping inside to the darkened house flicking on the living room light. She dropped her purse onto the coffee table, and made her way for the kitchen, and to her fridge dragging her feet the whole way. Pulling out a bottle of water she took a sip and looked at her mail, but almost choked on it when she heard something crash in her bedroom. Her head of dark brown hair spun to direction the sound had originated from, and a shiver shot down her spine as she place the bottle of water on the counter and walked slowly down the darkened hallway leading to her bedroom.

Her hand gently lay on the cold door knob, as she stopped and silently prayed for safety. Opening the door and flicking on the light quickly she saw that her alarm clock fell over from her night stand. Sighing, she picked it up placing the contraption on her night stand. Sighing again she lay on her bed closing her eyes, but reopened them when she sensed something moving in her room. Raising her head she saw a man in a black jacket with his head hung down low in the corner of her room.

"Who are you?" she asked, the man raised his head and just smiled a sick smile like he knew something she didn't.

_For all I know he knows all the answers . . . _

She yelled the question again trying not let the crack in her voice, express how scared she was, but the look in her eyes said it all. The man looked to something beside her, where another figure appeared at Alanna's bedside, he was a carbon copy of the man in the corner they both moved the same way closer and closer to Alanna. As they closed in bullets of sweat dropped down Alanna's face as the door to her room blew open, and a slender figure walked in. A woman, like an old Indian queen walked in rusted metal jewelry, hung from her neck, wrists, ears, and fingers. She also had a sick devilish smile on her face as she walked closer to the bed, but stopped at the foot of it.

"Does she please you my queen?" asked one of the men in a very low voice. The queen smiled, but then her expression changed, to an uncertain one.

"She will do for now," she said rolling her words. Her arms spread, and her eyes turned a white color, and Alanna soul screamed as it helplessly soared into the mouth of the queen.

_He shook the limp figure that hung in his arms, hoping to God that one of the quick shakes would jolt the figure back to life. He screamed for help so desperately that he thought his vocal cords would explode, but no one came, and a dreadful silence that shook up his spine remained. Letting the figure lie softly on the floor he got up and ran out into the hallway. Empty._

_Yelling so hard that his throat burned, he didn't care, but proceeded to swiftly walk through the hospital but stopped when he saw a group of nurses and doctors hastily jumble into a room not too far away. Walking quickly into the room he stopped to see that there were two beds, and heard the constant beep of the heart monitor signaling that whoever was there was still alive. Slowly stepping over to the first bed, he looked over the shoulder of a working nurse, and looked at the figure with blood gushing from his mouth and stomach. Taking a good look at the figure, he saw familiar hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair, and his heart rate sprang_

**flatline.**

_Dean._

_Eyes wide in shock, he dared himself to look over to the next bed as another flatline sung out. A girl with fragile blue eyes, and blonde hair's heart ceased._

_Jessica._

**flatline.**

Sam shot up in his bed sweating bullets down his face and breathing heavily. Looking around for a minute, he realized where he was and that everything was merely a dream.

_Thank god . . . _

Struggling to catch his breath, he looked over to the clock with the bright red numbers.

8:15 a.m.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, and pulled back the covers he swung his long legs over the side of the bed. His brain pounded in his ears.

_Just a nightmare . . . a bad one at that._

He looked over to the other bed, where his brother Dean lay snoring away, hand on his bare chest rising and falling with each slow breath, stale drool in the corner of his wide-open mouth. Shaking his head Sam got up turning on the water for a hot shower

"Dude, could you go any slower? How long does it take to pay for gas and get some . . . what is that . . . Gummy worms? C'mon Sammy," Dean grumbled, sitting in the driver's seat of the black Impala, taping his fingers on the window sill like there was something under it he was trying to beat down.

"At least I'm not the one who picks the marshmallow out of the Lucky Charms and makes them cereal, now am I?" Sam spat back ripping open the package of Gummy Worms, and grabbing out a green one.

"Jerk." Dead retorted started their usual sibling bicker revving the car engine, and switching gears.

"Bitch," Sam played his next line and Dean pulled out of the pit stop gas station not too far from Philadelphia.

"Pr-Hey, did you remember the newspaper?" Dean asked backhanding his brother's shoulder splitting his gaze between him and the road. Sam slapped the hand away and pulled the paper out of the bag holding it up for Dean to see, "Good good, let me know if there's anything out of the ordinary."

Dead spoke but spoke to thin air as the cover story of the newspaper caught Sam's eye. _Woman brutally murdered in her apartment building, see page A4 for details. _

There was silence for a moment as Sam opened flipping straight to page A4, adjusting himself and the paper he began to skim it.

"Dean, I think we've got something, here," he said eyes still glued to the article.

"Shoot Sammy," came the affirmation from his brother who kept his lazy gaze locked on the road ahead of them.

"Alanna Cardoza, 25, was found dead last week in her apartment by building manager Frank Sansland, an autopsy revealed that all organs were emptied from the body, but there are no scars or marks to show where or how they were removed. Police have called off the investigation causing much disappointment from the people of the downtown area of Philadelphia, who want to find out who did this and how to protect themselves."

"No marks at all?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"None," Sam replied studying the article, "What do you think it could be?"

"Spirit maybe? Check dad's journal," Dead said his heart clenching at the thought of his father.

Pulling the journal from one of the bags on the floor in the backseat, he skimmed the pages of his father's journal, from front to back. He skimmed once more over to make sure there's nothing on them.

"Nothing really mentioned of this sorta thing. Maybe it's just a vengeful spirit, we'd have to look into it," Sam replied flipping through the pages of the journal with anatomy drawings, writings, and side notes of information on them.

"And this was in Philly?" Dean asked as they passed a road sign . . .

_Philadelphia_

_½ mile_

"Yup." Sam said looking at the picture of the woman at what appeared to be her birthday with a couple of her friends.

"Well then we'd better check it out," Dean decided, the black Impala switching lanes just waiting for Exit 45, his arm reaching over to the radio letting "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath rage through the speakers.

**A/N :: Review&&Let me know what you think, thanksss**


	2. SomeFeelingThatManipulatesMyInsides ::

**Ch2**

"Now you fellers are in room 6C, alright?" said the shaky old man from behind the counter as he pulled his 63 year old body towards the wall to get the two guys their room keys, "These dang old hips don't drag me as far as I wish they would, heh." He laughed, and grabbed the keys.

"Thank you sir," Dean said receiving the keys from 'Harry'.

"No thank you Mr. Umm Mr. Pitt, have a nice stay," he said smiling a somewhat bright for his age smile. Sam hauled up his bag, and Dean did best to do the same as they made their way out of the lobby. Once they were out the door, Sam turned to Dean.

"Brad Pitt? Where'd you cough up that one?" Sam asked as Dean looked at the hotel map, and checked the direction towards the elevator.

"Ah, I've had that old sucker. People actually believe me too, I just thought I'd get a kick outta seeing grandpa's reaction, but I don't think he noticed," Dean said sucking his teeth and walking towards the elevator.

"I don't think he could really see you," Sam said looking around Sunset Blvd. Hotel.

"That too, but hey it works every time," Dean said throwing on a smile, pressing the button for the elevator, the door opened immediately and the brothers stepped in, Sam pressing the number six on the control panel.

A dead silence fell over the brothers, and they both looked at each other throughout the corner of their eyes.

"I hate elevators," Dead said as the door opened to the sixth floor and they stepped out. Sam laughed and followed along, as they walked up to door 6C. Dean jingled the keys around a little, then sticking one in the keyhole, opening the door to the quaint hotel room, with two beds against the wall the tv against the other, and a mini fridge, bathroom, and some spare room.

"Welcome to semi home number 5476," Sam joked throwing his bag down on one of the beds, and unpacking a certain amount of clothes.

"One of many to come," Dean said plopping down on the bed left, his head buried in a pillow, as he let out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, gimme your dirty laundry, I'm making a trip," Sam said kicking one of his brother's legs that dangled off the side of the bed receiving the middle finger as a return.

"While you're out, bring in some take out. Wow that made sense, you do that and I'll see what I can find out about the murder," Dean said lazily reaching over to his bag, and sitting up, pulling out a few things that needed to be washed, and throwing them over to Sam's laundry bag.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, make sure you actually _research_, alright?" Sam said grabbing the keys to Dean's car, at the sound of the jingle Dean's head sprang up.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking dead at his little brother.

"Taking the car," Sam said matter of factly.

"Woah, woah, woah... let's hold on a second. You didn't say anything about taking the car," Dean said walking over to Sam.

"Dean I don't know how far away the laundry-mat is," Sam said looking at Dean wondering what he expected him to say.

"I don't man. How about I drive you there, and then go find us some food," Dean said trying to reason. _No one drives that baby but me_.

"Wow, you're never gonna let me just drive that thing are you?" Sam said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Over my dead body, no one drives her but me," Dean said with a smile on his face, as he closed the door behind them.

"Now Sammy, I should be back in about a half hour, don't talk to strangers," Dean said from inside the car as Sam walked into the laundry mat, flipping him the bird behind his back. He heard Dean's laugh and the car leave the parking lot as he entered the laundry-mat. It was pretty quiet in fact, he didn't think there was anyone really there beside him and the person behind the counter.

_Good, then I can have some quiet. _

He walked over to two empty washers, and began to separate the colors and whites, since him and Dean have such a colorful wardrobe and all. As he was almost done he began to put the two different piles of clothes in the washer when he heard something bang from the washers across from where he was standing.

"Goddamnit," he heard someone say and a woman's head popped up with a hang attached and rubbing it. She noticed him standing there and jumped, "Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay?" he laughed at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just me being clumsy, its nothing new. Sorry if I disturbed you," she said grabbing a laundry basket giving a polite smile and walking off towards the seating area. Sam couldn't help but watch her nervously hoping that she wouldn't turn around and catch him, she strode softly in a pair of plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with wavy dark hair that somewhat bounced when she walked. She sat down and pulled a book from her purse, and settled in her chair.

He felt like a creep watching her like that, so to take his mind off of it, he continued his laundry, once he had his laundry in the washer, he walked over to the detergent dispenser, and put in two dollars worth of quarters, each falling back into the refund slot. He kept trying though, hoping to God that the machine wasn't broken. Smacking it a couple times, he tried again, catching the attention of the woman in th lounge. She turned in her seat to see Sam by the detergent machine, pretty much going for round 2. Laughing a little she grabbed her jug of Downy, and began to walk over. She stopped a little ways away.

"The machine's broken," she said leaning against a counter top with her detergent sitting on it. He jumped and turned around, noticing her there, "Sorry, I didn't mean to... well you know."

"O-oh umm...I uh" he said trying to speak the words that he had in his mind, but his mouth had other plans, he watched her mouth turn into a smile, and she grabbed the detergent jug, and walked over to him. "You alright? Here you can use mine, Downy works better than that sucky 99 cent brand anyways, you might have your clothes end up smelling like Jasmine and Vanilla though sorry," she said smiling, and handing the jug over.

"Uh thank you, I won't use all of it, I don't have that much stuff anyways," he managed to speak, and the girl shook her head. "No no, you use as much as you need, I've got more at home," she said smiling, "Oh geeze, sorry my manners got lost, my name's Jen."

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you," he said laughing a bit and shaking her hand.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Sam. Whenever you're done with that, if there's any left I'm in the waiting area, alright?" she said still holding a genuine smile on her face, Sam once again mentally struggled to gain words that would be daring enough to pop out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll um I'll make sure I return it," he tried to say confidently but he had a feeling he was messing it up horribly, she laughed a little, and turned to walk back to the lounge area.

_Good job Sam, you sound like a 5__th__ grader with a crush. _

Mentally scolding himself he walked back over to his washers, and started the cycle.

Walking back over to the lounge section where she had left her book, Jen sat in the same chair with a smile on her face, and continued to read it, and partially listen to the t.v. that was playing C.S.I. When she was about seven pages from where she started in her book, she heard a voice from behind her, one that keeps popping up, but its not like she minded, not in the slightest, in fact she was starting to enjoy it.

"This is for you," she heard and then saw her laundry detergent in front of her with an arm connecting to Sam's body, that held a smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you Sam," she said closing her book, and putting it back in her laundry basket along with her Downy. She then watched as Sam sat one seat over from her. She got up from her seat reaching inside the laundry basket and pulling out a sweatshirt, and began to slip it over her head, and upon lifting her arms, a part of her stomach peeked out, from under her white t shirt, and it sent an of shivers down Sam's spine, "So Sam, where are you from?" she asked finally getting it over head, and adjusting it around her waist, and sitting back down, knees to her chest. Sam cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, me and my brother are from Kansas, but we travel around a lot, how about you?" Sam asked positioning himself so he was somewhat facing her. "Actually I grew up in New York, on Long Island, in a small town," She replied sighing.

"That's gotta be nice, right by the ocean huh?"

"Oh yeah, the summers were beautiful, you could stay at the beach all day long," she said nodding, as if she were remembering the summers. He nodded along.

"So how'd you get to Philadelphia, sounds like you didn't wanna leave," Sam asked staring straight into her brown eyes, she gave a little laugh and did the same.

"Well I kinda had to, there's was only so much of it I could take. I went to NYU, and then I came down here for a job, and I don't know, I visit when I have a break, but its just nice to be on your own you know? Oh well, what about you, what are you doing in Philly?" Jen asked shaking her head as if to forget about something, she turned to Sam.

"Me? I umm.." he struggled to think of a good job lie, or at least one that would sounds believable, "Well me and my brother Dean, we are uh..army reserves."

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that. Don't mean to get you down but you don't look as if you are in the army at all. Ha, just like normal, ugh, now I'm making you sound like an alien, but you know, you just are so mellow and calm, usually army guys are either big partiers, or just hardcore 'I'm out to protect my country' type guys. I don't know, it's nice, impressive if you will. You've beaten my stereotype," she said smiling at him. Sam laughed, and thought '_Dean would exactly be her stereotype'_, "What?" she laughed, "What's so funny?"

"No nothing, its just, Dean would exactly be you're stereotype idea of an army guy," Sam laughed shaking his head and looking up to her. She was always smiling, it was nice, a change from all the melancholy that's been drowning him and Dean out lately, "Really?" she asked rocking back in her chair.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's Mr. Tough Guy, or Mr. Debonair. Always pulling some kind of string," Sam said and Jen shook her head, "it's taking over, good to know there's still some good, genuinely sweet guys out there," she replied smiling over to Sam, he gave a polite smile back, but couldn't stop. It went silent for a moment that is only until Jen's stomach let out a hungry roar, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like the beast wants out of the cage," Sam said and Jen agreed, groaning. She looked outside, it wasn't really dark yet, peering her eyes over to the clock it read 8:24.

"Hey Sam, this place doesn't close for another three hours, and there's a pizzeria like two doors down, you wanna catch a bite to eat with me?" she asked standing up, and stretching her arms out. Sam stood as well, "Um yeah sure, I could use something to eat, Let's go," Jen smiled, and nodded, "Alright, I just need to drop this off in my car."

Sam nodded grabbing his empty laundry bag, and following her out the door.

"Oh, Alanna never mentioned that she had a brother," said the woman behind the counter in blue scrubs, with long black hair eyeing down Dean who stood opposite her throwing her a suave smile, she blushed a bright shade of red.

"Half brother. She was supposed to uh visit last week and she never came, when I heard I came down, with my mom, she's out in the car," he pointed towards the door, testing his facial expressions and throwing on a depressed face as if his imaginary sister really was murdered.

"I'm so sorry, here. . . she always kept a spare key just incase she lost hers," she handed him the keys from inside the drawer, and handed them to Dean, making sure her fingers grazed his.

"Thank you. Umm . . . I have no idea where her apartment is," Dean said leaning against the counter, "Do you think you could explain to me where it is?"

"Sure I'll write you down the directions, it's not too far from here," She replied, and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Thank y-" Dean didn't get to finish his suave approach due to the "Fade To Black" ringing of his phone. Giving an apologetic smile, he took out the phone and walked outside to answer the call.

"What is it Sam?" he snapped into the phone.

"Oh boy, did I interrupt something, someone sure is snappy, where are you?" he heard Sam ask and a voice in the background gave a little laugh, and Dean's eyebrows raised to himself.

"I'm at sis' old job. Who are you with Sammy?" Dean said suggestively, smiling to himself.

"Someone, look give me a call when you're on your way back," Sam said who looked up at Jen, who watched the people around the pizzeria.

"Yeahh, I'm gonna go to Lanna's apartment pick up some stuff for mom," Dean talked in his code talk right back to Sam.

"Alright, then let me know if you find anything," was the reply that came from the other line, Dean took it on himself to decide that Sam was in fact busy.

"I will, later," Dean said and hung up the phone, walking back inside to the woman at the counter who was typing away on the computer, "Sorry there hun, brother was on the phone."

"It's fine, here are the directionss," she trailed, and waited for Dean to look at the paper, there was something scribbled on the side of the directions ;

_Erika _

_704 - 6597_

_Call me _

"Thanks, for your help," he said giving her a wink and turning to walk away, and out of the building to the old black Impala in the parking lot.

**End Ch2**


End file.
